Statistics
Statistics are a very important part of ice hockey. The following are the most commonly tracked statistics in ice hockey: Team statistics * GP – Games played – Number of games the team has played * W''' – Wins – Games the team has won, either in regulation or in overtime * '''L – Losses – Games the team has lost in regulation * T''' – Ties – Games that have ended in a tie * '''OTL – Overtime losses – Games the team has lost in overtime (Note: Many leagues do not separate overtime losses and regulation losses, including all losses in the losses statistic) * SOL – Shootout losses – Games the team has lost in a shootout * PTS – Points – Team points, calculated from W, L, T, OTL, and SOL; used to determine standings. Most leagues award 2 points for a W and 1 point for a T, OTL, or SOL. * GF – Goals for – Number of goals the team has scored * GA – Goals against – Number of goals scored against the team * SO – Shutouts – Number of games the team held the opposition scoreless Player statistics * GP – Games played – Number of games the player has set foot on the ice in * G''' – Goals – Total number of goals the player has scored * '''A – Assists – Number of goals the player has assisted in * PTS – Points – Scoring points, calculated as the sum of G and A * PIM – Penalties infraction minutes – Number of penalty minutes the player has been assessed. For statistical purposes, ten minutes are recorded for a game misconduct, gross misconduct, or match penalty. * PPG – Power play goals – Number of goals the player has scored while his team was on the power play * PPA – Power play assists – Number of goals the player has assisted in while his team was on the power play * SHG – Shorthanded goals – Number of goals the player has scored while his team was shorthanded * SHA – Shorthanded assists – Number of goals the player has assisted in while his team was shorthanded * GWG – Game-winning goals – Number of game-winning goals the player has scored (a goal is considered game winning when the team would win the game without scoring any more goals, for example, the third goal in a 5–2 game) * GTG – Game-tying goals – Number of game-tying (that is, the last goal scored in a tie game) goals the player has scored * ENG – Empty net goals – Number of goals scored on an empty net * +/-''' or '''P/M – Plus/minus – The number of team goals for minus the number of team goals against while the player is on the ice and the teams are at even strength (see plus/minus) * TOI – Time on ice – Total time on ice * ATOI – Average time on ice – The average amount of time the player spent on the ice in the games he played (total time on ice divided by games played) * Some other penalty terms that are used somewhat less often include hits, faceoff wins, faceoff win percentage, takeaways, giveaways, shots on goal (SOG). Goaltender statistics * GP, G''', '''A – Same as player statistics. Note: +/- is not recorded for goaltenders. * GS – Games started – The number of games the goaltender has started * MIN – Total number of minutes the goaltender has been on the ice * GA – Goals against – Number of goals scored against the goaltender * GAA – Goals against average – Mean goals-per-game scored on the goaltender (see goals against average) * W''' – Wins – Games the goaltender has won * '''L – Losses – Games the goaltender has lost (A goaltender is credited with a win or loss when he is either on the ice when – or was pulled for an extra attacker immediately before – the game-winning goal was scored) * T''' – Ties – Games the goaltender has tied (a goaltender is credited with a tie when he was on the ice for – or was pulled for an extra attacker immediately before – the game-tying goal was scored. In the case of 0–0 ties, the starting goaltender is credited with the tie) * '''SOG – Total number of shots on goal the goaltender has faced * SV – Saves – Number of shots on goal the goaltender has saved * SVP, SV%, or PCT – Save percentage – Percentage of the total shots faced the goaltender has saved (see save percentage) * SO – Shutouts – Number of games where the goaltender had no goals against him and was the only goaltender from his team to play in the game * ENG – Empty net goals – Number of goals scored while the goaltender was off the ice for an extra attacker References * 2005 NCAA Ice Hockey Statisticians Manual (PDF) Category:Terminology